icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOwe You
iOwe You (also known as iLove Fudge Balls) is the third episode of the second season of iCarly and the 28th episode overall. Plot Carly and Freddie grow tired of Sam constantly borrowing money and never repaying them, so Sam tells them to figure out how much she owes them, and promises to pay it all back. She is stunned to learn that her debt is $526, but determined to keep her promise, she gets a job at Chili My Bowl to earn the money. On the next broadcast of iCarly, Sam asks their fans to donate money to her, citing the school's address as the venue to mail it. However, they find out that it's illegal to solicit money from minors over the Internet, and must send back all of it, or provide their fans a product or service in return. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to impress an attractive single mother by helping her young daughter, Emily, sell Sunshine Girl fudge balls. However, two older Sunshine Girls steal Spencer's place at the market. Spencer then comes up with the idea of sending fudge balls to all of the iCarly fans who sent Sam money. That way, Sam could keep the money and Emily would sell the most fudge balls in her troop. Carly soon tells Freddie about it, and says that she and Freddie could give Sam the money she needs to pay them back, and Sam can quit her job. Freddie says that they can't do that because even if they give Sam the money she won't feel like if she really paid them back. So they arrange for an adult Sam doesn't know to give her the $526 as a tip. Sam is thrilled to be able to quit her job. However, to Carly and Freddie's dismay, she doesn't pay them back and instead buys a trampoline. In the end, everyone enjoys the trampoline Sam bought with the money. Spencer, however, wants to know where their couch is. Trivia *This is the second time Sam cries. *It's revealed in this episode that Carly used to be a Sunshine Girl. *Even though Sam says she doesn't want Freddie to see her cry, he already has in iDon't Want to Fight. *Even that the subplot is about Spencer help Emily to win a bicycle, Emily and her mother appear in only 2 scenes at the beginning, and then they are absent for the rest of the episode. *Chili My Bowl is a parody of a real-life restaurant called Chili My Soul. *If you look closely, there is a Blix machine in the back. This is a drink from Zoey 101. *Stephen Full guest stars as the irritated customer who complains to Sam about not getting hot sauce. *It might have been intended to have Spencer bouncing on the trampoline with Carly, Sam and Freddie, as individual close-ups of the four on the trampoline were featured in the Season 2 intro theme song. The intro also included a sped up version of Sam banging the fire extinguisher on the table. *Sam's boss at Chili My Bowl was played by Teddy Lane Jr. Goofs *After the skit about "The prisoner who just wanted some soup", the black hat that Sam was wearing lands upside down under the table, but when Sam bends down to pick up the dollar bill on the floor the hat has suddenly turned right-way up. *When Spencer comes back to the supermarket on his skateboard with a box of fudge balls, one of the Sunshine Girls pushes him off camera; we hear him collide with a car, then his skateboard flies back on camera in two pieces - half of it rolls under the table, and the other half comes to rest in front of the table - but in the next shot one half of the skateboard has moved some distance to the left of the table; but when Spencer bends down to pick it up, it moved closer to the table again. *It is unlikely for Sam to owe Carly and Freddie $526 by just borrowing $20 to $30 from time to time, since this is the only episode to feature Sam borrowing money. However, it is implied she has borrowed money in the past, but it is not shown. *When Sam and Carly are in Principal Franklin's office he shows them the mail sent to Sam at the school and says that each item contains cash. There are two things wrong with this scene. First, it is against the law to open mail addressed to someone else, so the school had no right to open any of the letters. Second, the envelopes that Carly and Sam examine have not been sealed - if they had actually been sent through the mail they would have been sealed and should have been opened by cutting with a letter opener or knife. *When the guy hands Sam the $526 tip, he hands it to her with his right hand after she puts his order on the counter. In the next shot, he picks up his order with his right hand, and reaches for the tip in his back pocket with his left hand, and then hands it to her. Quotes Freddie: Uh…are you having some kind of lip seizure? Carly: No, I'm trying to blend coconut lip gloss and pineapple lip gloss to create a Piña Colada flavor. lips together I realize this isn't attractive. Freddie: Actually, it kinda is. So, does it taste like Piña Colada? Carly: You wanna find out? Freddie: Yes! at Carly hopefully rubs lip gloss on Freddie's mouth forcefully Carly: Well? Freddie: You bent my teeth! Freddie: You ready to rehearse some iCarly? Carly: '''Yep. '''Freddie: Is Sam here? Carly:'' ''Nah, she's on her way. Spencer'' We're gonna be upstairs to rehearse.'' Spencer: Don't harm yourselves. his eye Spencer: It's okay, you can ask me! I'm easy! Spencer: I could help her sell them. Mother: Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that. Spencer: Oh, come on! My little sister Carly was a Sunshine Girl. I used to help her sell Fudge Balls all the time. Mother: And you're sure you want to help Emily? Spencer: 'How tall is your husband? Mother: I'm single. Spencer: I really want to help Emily. Freddie: You squished my trackpad finger! Carly: That's not something a cool person says. Carly: So, how much do you have? Sam: through her pockets I've got fourteen bucks…a AA battery…some string…a fork…aaaand…I think that's an olive. Carly: The olive's moving. looks down at it, walks over, picks up a fire extinguisher and repeatedly smashes the "olive" Sam: …''grinning I got it. '''Sam:' Carly Look, Principal Franklin, it's my best friend, Carly, who loves me and sees the value in me as a person! Right, Carls? Tell the nice man! Carly: Tell him what? Sam: I sent you a text! Carly: Oh! her message, and then repeatedly glances back at it while talking to Principal Franklin "Sam did nothing wrong…She didn't do the thing you're mad about…She's not that kind of…girf." Principal Franklin: "Girf"...? Sam: "Girl!" Carly: Well, you wrote "girf!" Sam: Two bucks from Louis Beckerman in New York... Two bucks, way to dig deep, Louis. Sam:'' ''at two additional large bags of mail'' We gotta send all those back, too?'' Carly: That's a lot of work for two girfs! Carly: Isn't "Chili My Bowl" the place where someone found a finger in their chili? Sam: It was a thumb! Spencer: The dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls! They threw clams at me! Guy:'' ''Hey! Lady! Sam: Yes, can I help you? Guy:'' ''Uh, I said I wanted hot sauce and there was no hot sauce on my tray. Sam: Sorry. a bottle of hot sauce on the counter Here's some hot sauce! Guy:'' ''You should have put it on my tray in the first place! Sam: You know where I want to put it right now?! Guy:'' ''You watch your mouth! Sam: You watch your mouth before I put my fist in it!! Sam: Hey, what goes on? Freddie: 'Sup? Sam: Hey. What are you doing here so late? Sam: Oh, just thought I'd stop by on my way home from work. Oh, Freddie, your mom's looking for ya: something about a…sick relative? Freddie: What!? I gotta go. leaves Carly's apartment Carly: Which one of his relatives is sick? Sam: None. on the couch I made that up so he'd leave. Carly: Why? Sam: Cause I don't want Freddie to see me…cry. crying ''I don't like working! I don't know how people do it, it's ''horrible! Th-they don't let you sleep, or-or watch TV, or go online, and they expect you to be nice to all the customers! And I'm not even allowed to eat the chili. Do you know what it's like to be me, surrounded by giant pots of chili and not allowed to eat it?!'' wails'' Carly: Well, I can't stand to see you like this. You have to quit. Sam: No, I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't quit until I paid back every penny I owed you and Freddie. I had to clean…urinals! Boys are so gross! sobbing Carly: It'll be okay. comes back in Freddie: My Mom says none of my relatives… whips around and roars like an animal at Freddie, who screams in terror and retreats back out the door, while Sam immediately goes back to sobbing into Carly's shoulder Spencer: I just wanted you girls to know that I won the bike. And because I am a grown-up, I forgive you for behaving so rudely to me. Take care. rides away on the bike, as the two girls look at him in annoyance Spencer: back and circling the girls' table On the other hand…Check out how cool this bike is! Oh, I won the fancy new bike and you didn't! How do you jerks like me now? Oh…oh! Oh, I'm out of control! Oh, jeez! up the corner of the table and flips it upside down as he rides away I am sorry! Sam, and Freddie are jumping on a trampoline in the living room as Spencer walks in Carly: Hey! Freddie: We're bouncing! Sam: Whooo! Spencer: …WHERE'S THE COUCH!? Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: How I Quit My Suckish Job Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Category:Season 2 203 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 2 episodes Category:images